fire emblem fate: after the war, family
by dragoonnoah
Summary: Yeah it about how the kids revert back to their true age age and i do ship request like like how it change between the parents very much for better, and no I'm not kind who like to see family fall part and become bad enough they hate each other I just hate it...
1. The effect wearing off

Fire emblem fates family life

part one Lilith's explanation on deep realm of side effect and parent's reaction.

Oh hello there reader. I am Lilith the astral dragon. Now you may wonder what is point of the story. Well the point is to see how the how the children become new born age from being out of the deep realm for few months, you may not know but deep realm's power is not perment, it does have it limit, but right now the children are regression. but you may found it funny. I hope my master is fine with it.

Kaze and Midori's:

"Midori are you almost done?" Kaze check on his child but she was smaller and younger. "Midori! What happening to you?!" Kaze was worry.

"Dada... I think I'm getting younger..." He was getting younger as Kaze hold her on her arm to point she look like a toddler age. "...Dada..." She start to make baby noise and giggle.

"Oh my... I hope your mother won't freak out..." He pick up her trunk and try to hurry as she about to become a baby.

Jakob And Dwyer

"...Dwyer Where are you?" Jakob was looking for his son in the kitchen but he found as a child age. "My lord. What happen to you?" He was shock to see him as a child again. "Are you getting younger?"

"Yeah... but it doesn't matter..." he was trying to be calm front of his dad.

"My son! this isn't time to be calm. I need to take you to get take you to to doctor, or the mage." He start to carry him and go.

"Father it not a..." He start to pass out as he near to his true age.

Silas and Sophia

"Sophia rise and shine! It time to train!" He walk in her room. But he found her fit her clothes.

"...Daddy something wrong my clothes... are bigger and taller than me..." She was embarrassed as her dad just wounder what she mean.

"..i don't get it sorry Sophia." Silas was surprise when he see her get younger. "How you getting younger?!"

"Daddy help... help." She was getting scared.

"I don't know i can but maybe someone does." He start to take carry her and run off to nearest doctor or mage hoping someone find the reason.

Azure And Shigure:

Azura and Shigure was just practicing singing together but than Azura notice his voice was changing, higher by higher. "...Shiguire... wrath happening to you?"She was getting worry to.

"I don't know.." He start to look younger.

"...I think you're getting younger..." She strt to think. "Maybe Lilith know about this. Until than you need say with your father." Shigure just nodded.

":Mama I hope Lilith know about it..." He start to look like a child.

"Me too." She grab his hand and walk to home.

Corrin and Kana:

Corrin was just training but kana walk in look younger too. Corrin just wounder than she start to change bit and bit. Corrin was worry about Kana's changing and rush to Lilith hoping to know she have the answers for this event.

Back to Lilith

Hello again know you you see the event to parents and the child. my master did come and i tell my master about it and tell about deep relam and know same event go to the other children. As for the other parents was shock. I wish i can show you them. But you can't see it all. But don't worry you can see them very soon with their lover and how it go for better for them.

*yo it me the writer i know it bit suck. But reason why I don' show off parents and others because I try to make it short and it is after the war on which you pass and/or like the most. just send me request of pair you want to read about andI will do it. later.*


	2. CorrinXSakura

Fire emblem fates family life

CorrinXSakura

"Oh... please don't cry.." Sakura just nurturing baby kana a she crying.

"...Still can't believe what happen to our little girl..." Corrin felt guilty for didn't know side effect of deep realm can wear off. as he just watch wife taking care of it.

"It okay dear it wasn't your felt, all of us don't know about know it can't least for ever. But I am happy we can rise our child in right and watch her grow up." She smile at him. "...Here hold her i think she want to be hold by you." she start crying as Corrin grab her.

"wow you're right." He smile. "She just want her father hold her." Kana just giggle. "And you're right this is a good think she can ave better childhood she have before. and can be better than my."

"Let do our best to rise her than." She kiss him as he kiss her back. "Oh look." She point at Kana as she yawn an went to sleep. They just aw and place their child on crib. "So what you want to do?"

"How we just rest, we did take lot of time make he happy and calm."

"You're right dear." She yawn too. "I hope we can have peaceful sleep." She land on the as same time corrin did. "..Goodnight.." She kiss him and went to sleep.

"Good night.' He kiss back, than sleep.

After few hours, Kana start to cry again. "Huh..." Sakura was scared as she questioning why she crying and pick her up. "Don't cry... mommy is here.." Kana just stop crying as she look scared. 'Oh my... you have a bad dream don't you my little dragon." she take her to bed. "Tonight, you sleep with mommy and daddy." she kiss on her child forehead and back to rest. Kana just just smile and went back to sleep. 'So cute.." she been remember moment like this when she when Kana was born. She look so happy when she hear her child voice as very much happy when she hold her.

The mourning just come and Corrin was first one to woke up. "...Good mourning Sakura..." He notice his wife and kids a sleeping as he just smile. "...' He got and make breakfast and make warm milk for his child. It take a while be he just finish. As soon he return he see his wife and child awake.

"oh good mourning dear, where you been?" She sound bit worry.

"Oh making something for you.' He hand to her.

"oh... thank you dear.' She start to eat properly wit her food. 'So good." She smile.

"You're welcome and here something for our child he give kana her milk.

"Oh look how cute she look when she drink it" Kana was taking he r time drinking it.

"Yeah..." From than on they spend rest the day what they normal do but also spend time with child as they become more closer with their child and each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

yo it me i know it bit crappy but next time it going be KeatonXElise and KadenXSakura, as both family try to get used for the changes talk their point of view yet still hanging out. Sorry i crappy people


End file.
